


Accalia

by pigfartsstudent (LoopyLiesey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/pigfartsstudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Remus/Sirius non magic AU, trying to adopt a child after seeing James and Lily happy with Harry</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accalia

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very romantic view on adoption. I know that a lot of adoptions are not as easy as this. Wolfstar happiness is necessary sometimes though.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr.

It had been something Sirius had been thinking about for some time but had never voiced. He didn’t know what Remus would think of it, or how do even approach it. But every time they went to James and Lily’s and saw how happy they were with Harry, with their tiny family, a small part of Sirius was jealous.

He wanted that. He wanted a child. He wanted a family with Remus.

In the end, it was Remus who broached the topic.

“What do you think of children?” Remus asked quietly as they arrived home after visiting the Potters’.

“Children?” Sirius asked.

“Yes. I mean… you love Harry right? What if we… I mean, well… if we were to… um…”

“You want a child,” Sirius said breathlessly, staring at Remus. Remus nodded.

“If that’s not something you want I understand,” Remus said quickly, but Sirius shook his head and kissed Remus quickly.

“Yes. I want that. I do,” Sirius said, and he grinned at Remus, “I’ve been… I want that a lot.”

“I think we should adopt,” Remus said, “Rather than use a surrogate. We should give a home to a child that needs it.” Sirius nodded eagerly.

“Yes. I would love that. Yes,” Sirius agreed. The two of them spent the rest of the night discussing adoption and what they needed to do before they brought a child into their lives. They both had stable jobs, Remus as an English teacher at the local high school, Sirius owning his own mechanics business that he’d opened with his uncle’s inheritance money. It was going well, and was fairly popular and well known in the area. They were in a good position to bring a child into their lives.

The next step was filling out forms. A lot of forms.

“James and Lily never had to fill out so many forms,” Sirius muttered as he lay on the sofa.

“Unless there’s something you’re not telling me and you can somehow carry children, we can’t do this the way James and Lily did,” Remus said, nudging Sirius’s feet off the sofa so he could sit down. Sirius made a face.

“So many forms,” Sirius said, “And we still might not be able to adopt.”

“We will,” Remus said, “This is tedious now, but it will be worth it.” He leant over and kissed Sirius quickly.

There were a lot of interviews, meeting with social workers and all sorts of people to determine whether Remus and Sirius would be good adoptive parents. What their adoptive preferences were.

After a long few months, Remus and Sirius were finally allowed to meet the child that was thought to be a good fit for them. Her name was Accalia, and she was four years old.

As soon as they met her, they fell in love. She had grown up in an abusive household, and had been taken away from her parents a year previously, and had been in foster care since. She was shy, but very quickly took to Remus and Sirius. Remus and Sirius played with her, and talked to her, and when it was time for the meeting to end she cried. Remus and Sirius tried not to cry and just to reassure her.  

It was another few weeks before they could take Accalia home with them, but they spent those weeks preparing her room.

“What if she doesn’t like the dollhouse, Remus?” Sirius asked nervously.

“Then we’ll take her out to buy some toys she does like,” Remus said, “But we know she likes dollhouses. We played with the dollhouse with her.”

“What about the colour of her room?” Sirius asked.

“We asked her what her favourite colour was. She said it was green,” Remus said, placing his hand on Sirius’s shoulder and massaging it slowly, “I know you’re nervous. I am too. But she’ll be happy here, Sirius, I promise.”

Finally, the day came when they could bring her home. James and Lily and Peter had wanted to be there to welcome her, but Remus decided against it, not wanting to overwhelm her.

Accalia loved her room. She loved her dollhouse. She loved her news dads.

And when she met her new cousin Harry, she loved him too. 


End file.
